I Was a Fatherless Zukin
by RoseGAL
Summary: Father's Day is coming to O-Town and everyone can't wait but Zukin's real father is dead and she has a stepfather. Her feelings are hurt after Aurora mocks her for it. Will Heffer comfort her since he's adopted?


I Was a Fatherless Zukin

It was a very nice day in O-Town. At the Futaba residence, Zukin was asleep in her bed. She was awakened by her alarm clock so she turned it off, sat down, stretched her arms and yawned. She then looked at her calendar, picked up a pen and crossed out the 12th with it. When she put it down, she noticed it was two days before 15th June 1997: Father's Day.

"Well, it's Father's Day in two days," Zukin sighed. "Even though I don't have a real dad, I do have a stepdad."

Zukin got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. She saw her cats, Yuriko and Kenji, meowing for food.

"Okay, you two, I'll feed you," said Zukin.

Zukin got some cat food and poured some into Yuriko and Kenji's bowls. She stroked the two cats as they started eating. Just then, Yuriko and Kenji's 1-year-old triplets, Nanako, Chika and Taiki appeared and meowed for food as well.

"Alright, young cats," said Zukin. "You must be hungry like your parents too."

Zukin did the same as before. Once the triplet cats started eating, Zukin washed her hands, made a bowl of cereal, went over to the table with it, sat down and started eating. That's when Ai and Hiroshi appeared.

"Ohayou imouto, otouto," said Zukin.

"Ohayou onee-chan," said Ai and Hiroshi.

"I want to remind you that it's Father's Day in two days," reminded Zukin.

"We know," said Ai, as she and Hiroshi made their own breakfasts.

"It's just so sad I don't have a real father," Zukin sighed.

"I know," said Ai, as she and Hiroshi went to the table with their breakfast, sat down and started eating.

"But at least you have a stepfather," said Hiroshi. "He acts like a real one to you."

"Un," Zukin replied, nodding.

Once they finished their breakfast, they put their bowls and spoons in the sink.

"We better get changed," said Zukin. "We don't want to be late for school."

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went out the kitchen.

Later at O-Town Junior High School, Zukin was getting stuff out of her locker. Just then, Caroline and Molly appeared and got their stuff out of their lockers.

"Bonjour, Zukin," Caroline greeted.

"Hey, Zukin," Molly also greeted.

"Nee, Caroline-chan, Molly-chan," greeted Zukin. "How are you feeling?"

"Bien," Caroline replied.

"I'm fine," answered Molly.

"Are you looking forward to Father's Day in two days?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah, of course," replied Molly.

"Oui," said Caroline. "Despite my parents being divorced and having a stepfather, I can send a card to my papa."

"Despite having a stepfather as well, I am too," said Zukin.

Just when the girls closed their lockers, Aurora appeared.

"Well if it isn't Sookay, Carline and Potty," Aurora jeered.

"What do you want Aurora?" Caroline growled.

"I heard Sookay has a stepfather," said Aurora evilly. "Is this true?"

"Yes Aurora!" Zukin snapped. "Now mind your own business!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Aurora said sarcastically. "I just want to tell you something."

"What?" Zukin growled.

"Father's Day is a celebration for real fathers only," said Aurora. "So since you have a stepfather, you can't celebrate that day!"

Zukin paled as Aurora cackled like a witch.

"If you need me…I'll be in the bathroom…" Zukin stammered, her eyes welling up.

Zukin sprinted off in tears. This made Caroline and Molly furious.

"Look what you've done now!" Molly snapped.

"Oh, what did I do?" Aurora questioned sarcastically.

"You made Zukin cry by saying that Father's Day is a celebration for real fathers only!" Caroline answered angrily.

"What's so wrong about that?" Aurora demanded.

"My parents are divorced and I have a stepfather but I can still celebrate Father's Day, so there!" Caroline replied.

"You're wrong!" Aurora shouted. "You can't celebrate Father's Day either!"

"Actually Aurora, you're wrong," a new voice said.

"Father's Day is a celebration for real fathers AND stepfathers!" another voice said.

"Yeah meanie!" a third voice agreed.

Aurora turned around. The three voices belonged to Ai, Louise and Taylor.

"WHAT?" Aurora screeched. "Now you three are joining in?"

"Yes," Ai replied, angrily. "One, because I'm Zukin's younger half-sister. Two, because you made her cry. And three, just because Zukin has a stepfather doesn't mean she can't celebrate Father's Day."

"Yes! It! Does!" Aurora snapped.

"No it doesn't!" Ai assured.

"Now leave everyone alone, will you?" Louise told Aurora.

"Fine, I'll just get lost then!" Aurora growled.

Aurora stormed off with a huff.

"Gosh, what a bully," said Taylor.

"I know," said Louise.

"We're just going to find Zukin, okay?" Molly reminded.

"Okay," said Ai, Louise and Taylor.

Caroline and Molly left.

In the girls' room, Zukin was at the sinks, crying. Just then, a brown black-shoulder-length-haired and purple-eyed raccoon girl wearing a sleeveless purple shirt of a moon and a heart, blue jeans, violet socks and white trainers entered and saw her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Zukin stopped crying and looked up. She saw the girl.

"No," Zukin sniffled, shaking her head. "Aurora, the popular girl said that Father's Day is for real fathers only because I have a stepfather."

Zukin cried more as the raccoon girl went to the sinks and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, that's not very nice," said the girl. "She ought to be ashamed of herself."

"I know," Zukin hiccupped.

"Don't worry," said the girl. "It's not your fault you have a stepfather. It's Aurora's problem anyway.

"The reason I have a stepfather is because my real father died from a heart attack an hour after I was born," Zukin explained.

"How heartbreaking," the girl gasped. "I'm sorry that happened to him."

"Thanks," said Zukin.

"I'll tell you what, it must be hard for you to not have a father," said the girl.

"I know," said Zukin. "My friend Molly used to be Aurora's minion but she hated it so me and my other friend Caroline helped her stop being her minion and she's now our friend."

"That's very good," said the girl.

The girl looked at the mirror and started putting some mascara on. Zukin had stopped crying at that point.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"I'm Zukin Futaba," Zukin replied. "What's yours?"

"Florrie Davies. It's short for Florence. I was named after my mom. Everyone calls me Florrie so my name isn't confused with my mom's. To tell you the truth, I'm one of the daughters of the O-Town Elementary School principal, Principal Davies."

"Nice name, Florrie."

"Thanks."

Florrie finished putting her mascara on.

"Why don't we go and find your friends?" Florrie suggested.

Zukin nodded. Just when the girls were about to leave, Caroline and Molly entered.

"Excuse me, are you two friends of this girl?" asked Florrie. "I just found her crying here because a popular girl called Aurora said that Father's Day is for real fathers only and that she can't celebrate it since she has a stepfather."

"Yeah we are," replied Caroline.

"Thank you for finding her," said Molly.

"You're welcome," smiled Florrie. "I'm Florrie Davies. What are your names?"

"I'm Caroline Molyneux," Caroline introduced.

"And I'm Molly Rabbitson," Molly also introduced.

"Nice names," said Florrie. "Hey Molly, you must be the girl who used to be Aurora's minion."

"That's right," said Molly. "Zukin and Caroline helped me stop by making me give her an awful present when she wanted a perfect one."

"How cool!" said Florrie.

Suddenly, the school bell was heard ringing.

"Uh-oh, we better get to class!" Zukin gasped.

The girls left the bathroom.

Later, after school hours were over, Zukin had just dialled her stepfather, Akira's number. After a few seconds, the call picked up.

"Moshimoshi," Akira greeted.

"Nee, Akira-kun," Zukin greeted back. "It's me, your stepdaughter."

"Nee, Zukin-chan!" said Akira. "I'm surprised you're on the phone. Are you looking forward to Father's Day in two days?"

"Well, yeah," said Zukin. "But at school today, Aurora the popular girl said that Father's Day is for real fathers only."

"She didn't!" Akira exclaimed.

"She did," said Zukin.

"That girl was crazy saying stuff like that."

"I know. I actually cried."

"Don't worry. Just don't listen to her."

"I also made a new friend in school today. Her name's Florrie."

"That's very nice, Zukin-chan."

"Oh yeah, very! Akira-kun, is it okay if I go?"

"Hai, Zukin-chan. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Zukin and Akira both hung up. When she put the phone down, Zukin sighed with sadness.

_If only my stepfather was my real father_, she sighed in her thoughts.

Later, Zukin was walking sadly to Rocko's house. On the other side, Heffer and Filburt were going there too. While walking, they saw Zukin, who had just arrived. Heffer got so excited.

"Zukin!" Heffer called excitedly.

Heffer started running towards Zukin.

"Heffer, wait for me!" Filburt called, running after Heffer.

Heffer's expression turned shocked and his feet screeched to a halt when he saw her looking sad. Filburt caught up to Heffer at that point.

"Zukin, what's wrong?" asked Heffer. "You usually get excited when you see me. What happened to your happy, cheery self?"

"Actually, I'm not in a happy mood today," Zukin sighed sadly.

"What happened?"

"You two know that it's Father's Day in two days, right?"

"Yeah," Heffer and Filburt said at the same time.

"Well, I have a really big problem and it's like a really sad one too," Zukin explained.

"Go on," said Heffer. "Tell us what's happened."

Tears filled Zukin's eyes as she explained this:

"Well, the sad thing is…I don't have a real father… I have a stepfather…"

"Oh my gosh, Zukin, I'm so sorry," gasped Heffer.

"Do you know what happened to your real father?" asked Filburt.

"This is the saddest thing I'm going to answer…" Zukin whimpered. "My real father died from a heart attack an hour after I was born…"

Heffer and Filburt gasped with shock.

"Oh no…" gasped Heffer and Filburt.

"And this is what happened today…" Zukin quivered. "At school, Aurora said that Father's Day…"

Zukin's tears came streaming down as she finished in a loud sorrowful tone:

"…IS FOR REAL FATHERS ONLY!"

Zukin began to cry as Heffer and Filburt looked shocked and speechless (and in Filburt's case, pitiful).

"Why, why, why?" Zukin bawled as she collapsed to her knees.

Zukin rubbed her eyes repeatedly and wailed uncontrollably while a stream of tears came flowing down quickly. Heffer has never been this gob-smacked before. He felt so bad for the Japanese fatherless 14-year-old because he's an adoptee so he doesn't have a real father either. Filburt, on the other hand, was really tearful and devastated. He pitied for her more because despite her personality being quite like Heffer's, he couldn't believe her real father was dead, she had a stepfather and she was mocked for it today. Sympathetically, Heffer kneeled down and put his hands on Zukin's shoulders.

"Zukin, come here," Heffer said gently.

Zukin immediately collapsed onto Heffer, who started hugging her and comforting her. They both stood up for more comfort as the poor girl continued to cry. Even Filburt turned around, put his hands over his eyes and started crying too because he couldn't believe all the things she went through.

Meanwhile, Rocko was driving home from Kind of a Lot O' Comics. He was relieved to leave since his boss, Mr. Smitty is so bossy! He started to reach his house when he saw Heffer hugging Zukin but not out of excitement and Filburt crying into his hands. He made a shocked expression, gasped, pulled over, got out the car and ran into the sad scene.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Rocko.

"It's Zukin," Heffer explained. "She doesn't have a real father because he died from a heart attack an hour after she was born and she has a stepfather. And Aurora, the popular girl at her school said that Father's Day was for real fathers only."

"That's the reason why I'm crying too," Filburt sobbed.

"Oh Lord, you've got to be kidding me!" gasped Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt shook their heads.

"Poor Zukin," said Rocko, sympathetically.

"It's alright, Zukin," Heffer comforted. "I'm here for you."

Finally, Heffer managed to reduce Zukin to hiccups.

"Zukin, I don't have a real father either," Heffer explained.

Zukin finally calmed down entirely and looked up at Heffer with watery, glassy eyes and a tearstained face.

"Really?" questioned Zukin.

"Yeah," said Heffer. "And I don't have a real mother as well. I'm adopted."

"You're adopted?" Zukin questioned, wiping away her tears. "Why?"

"I dunno, I guess my real parents weren't ready to raise a child yet," replied Heffer. "I was given up at 2 months old. And there's a shocking story I want to tell you."

"I'd like to listen to it please," said Zukin.

Rocko put a hand on Filburt's shoulder. Filburt had calmed down now but he still had tears running down his face.

"My adoptive parents were 18 when they adopted me. When I was adopted, I was going to be eaten at first."

"You were going to be eaten by your adoptive parents?" Zukin exclaimed. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, my adoptive family consists of wolves," Heffer explained. "Wolves are carnivores so they like to eat wildlife meat. But my adoptive family grew to love me. I didn't realize I was adopted until I was 19 when I invited Rocko to my house for dinner and he talked about me being adopted."

"How did you react to it?" asked Zukin.

"I was so shocked," replied Heffer. "Not only that, I was so upset that I actually ran away to find my real family. And since I have an eating disorder, I ate quite a lot due to my depression. And here's an embarrassing moment that happened."

"Is this a funny one?" asked Zukin.

"Kinda," Heffer answered, giggling a bit. "When I knew that my adoptive family needed me, I came back and I was given a big hug by my adoptive father and apparently, I ate so much before and the hug was so big that I actually threw up!"

"And right on me too!" Rocko added, as Filburt chuckled a bit.

"You didn't do that, did you?" Zukin questioned.

"I did!" Heffer giggled (Heffer's adoption discovery and vomiting incident can be seen in the episode "Who's for Dinner?")

"Heffer-chan, I want to tell you something too," said Zukin. "My former classmate, Marisa and her younger sister Rena were adopted too. The reason why was because their mother, Fifi became sick with pneumonia shortly after giving birth to Rena and died two days later. Their father, Don couldn't cope being a single parent to two children so he gave them up for adoption to Takashi and Ikue Fujibayashi, who had a son, Ginja shortly after." (Rena, the name of Marisa's younger sister, is pronounced "reh-nah")

As Zukin spoke, Rocko looked melancholic and gently rubbed Filburt's back when Filburt clung onto him tearfully.

"Ginja sounds like the words ginger and ninja!" Heffer grinned.

"I know!" Zukin giggled. "Unlike you, when Marisa and Rena were told of their adoption, they took it in their stride."

"It's a good thing they did," said Heffer.

Zukin nodded then turned to Rocko, who was hugging a sobbing Filburt, whose shoulders were heaving.

"Rocko-chan, will Filburt-chan be okay?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah, he's just having a moment," replied Rocko.

A while later, Filburt pulled himself together.

"Okay," said Filburt, wiping away his tears. "I'm better."

Zukin checked her watch. She realized what time it is.

"Oh no, I better get going!" gasped Zukin. "I need to make a card to send to my stepfather!"

"Aw man!" Heffer said sadly. "Now I see you, now I don't!"

"I know but I don't want my card to be late," said Zukin sadly. "I'll see you another time!"

Zukin left as Rocko, Heffer and Filburt waved.

Later at the Futaba residence, Zukin was in her bedroom, drawing a girl holding out a heart to her father on a piece of paper. Once she did this, she wrote the words "Chichi no Hi Omedetou Otousan!" (Happy Father's Day Dad!) in Japanese. She then glued the front of the blank card then stuck her picture onto the glued spot. Then she opened the card and wrote in Japanese, "Otousan e (To Dad)" then she wrote with English language as well, "Happy Father's Day! Ogenki desu ka? We wish you love from us!" She then wrote her name and a comma.

"Now it's time for imouto and otouto to write their names," said Zukin. "Imouto first."

Zukin came out of her bedroom and knocked on Ai's bedroom door.

"Ohairinasai," called Ai.

Zukin came inside. Ai was on her bed, doing her homework.

"Do you want to write your name on our Father's Day card?" asked Zukin.

"Hai," said Ai, putting her homework down.

Ai wrote her name after Zukin's.

"Now it's otouto's turn," said Zukin.

Ai continued doing her homework as Zukin left her room. Zukin then went up to Hiroshi's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Ohairinasai," Hiroshi called.

Zukin came in. Hiroshi had the PlayStation game Parappa the Rapper on pause on his TV. She asked him the same question she asked Ai and Hiroshi gave her the reply Ai had. Then he put his name after Ai's. Zukin then left the bedroom as Hiroshi continued playing his game. She put the card in an envelope, sealed it shut, went to the public mailbox, posted her mail and came back to the house. Once she took her shoes off, she heard the phone ring so she answered it.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Zukin.

"Are you Futaba Zukin?" asked a Japanese voice sounding familiar to Zukin.

"Yes I am," replied Zukin, before realizing who the caller is. "Is that you, Marisa-chan?"

"Yes, it's me," answered Marisa.

"OMG MARISA-CHAN, I'VE NEVER HEARD FROM YOU IN TWO YEARS!" Zukin squealed happily.

"I know," said Marisa. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine. Well, at school today, a popular girl called Aurora said that Father's Day was for real fathers only and that since I have a stepfather, I can't celebrate that day."

"Oh my God, what a mean girl! I hate it when people like her say that!"

"Me too."

"And I have good news for you. Me and Rena found our biological father!"

"That's great, Marisa-chan!"

"He's been remarried to a woman called Emiko and they have a 6-year-old son called Kousuke. Me and Rena just met them today."

"How cool. Is Rena here? I've never heard her voice in a long time and I thought it would be okay if I speak to her."

"Yes, she's here. I'll go get her."

Zukin waited for a minute. Then she heard Rena's voice.

"Moshimoshi," said Rena.

"Nee, remember me?" asked Zukin.

"Who are you?" asked Rena.

"It's Futaba Ai's older half-sister, Zukin."

"It's you, Zukin-chan!"

"I know! How are you?"

"Fine.

"Marisa told me that she and you found your biological father."

"Yes, that's right."

"Are you happy to find him?"

"Yeah."

Just then, Ai appeared.

"Is it okay if you hold on a minute?" asked Zukin. "I have a surprise for you."

"Okay," said Rena.

"Imouto," Zukin said to Ai. "Guess what? Remember Fujibayashi Rena?"

"Yeah," replied Ai.

"Well, her older sister Marisa just called me!"

"That's great, onee-chan!"

"I know! Rena's on the phone. Do you want to speak to her?"

Ai nodded. Then Zukin gave her the phone.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Ai.

"Ai-chan, it's you!" Rena realized. "Long time, no hear! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"I've got good news for you. Me and Marisa found and met our biological father!"

"Sugoi, Rena-chan!"

"I know. He's now married to Emiko and they have a 6-year-old son, Kousuke together."

"How nice."

"I know."

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"Ai-chan, I have to go. Me and Marisa are going to a party."

"Okay, have a nice time. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Ai and Rena both hung up.

"We better tell Marisa and Rena's good news to Hiroshi!" cheered Zukin.

"Yeah," said Ai.

Ai and Zukin went upstairs.

Two days later, it was Father's Day. Ai went downstairs, having just got ready when she heard the phone ring. She answered the call.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Ai.

"Nee, Ai-chan," said one of her aunts, Suki.

"Suki-obasan, how nice to call me," Ai smiled.

"Arigato!" said Suki. "Are you having a good Father's Day today?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it! Anyway, I have good news for you. I went to my doctor's appointment with your uncle Tanuki yesterday to check how my pregnancy's doing."

"What happened next?"

"Well, the doctor turned on the ultrasound and when she saw the screen, she made a surprised face and said 'Suki-san, Tanuki-san, there's two of them!' We went 'Two of them?' and the doctor replied 'Yes, you're having twins!'"

"Oh my gosh, you're having twins?"

"That's right! Me and your uncle were thrilled when the doctor told us that. We can't wait to have two children!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to have another set of twin cousins!"

"I know!"

"I have to go. I'm going to break the news to my half-sister and brother."

"Okay. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Ai and Suki hung up. That's when Zukin and Hiroshi appeared.

"Who were you on the phone to?" asked Zukin.

"Our aunt Suki," replied Ai. "I have good news from her."

"What is it?" questioned Hiroshi, as he and Zukin got excited.

"Suki went to her ultrasound yesterday," said Ai.

"Yes," said Zukin, as she and Hiroshi got closer.

"She's having not one…but two babies!" Ai smiled.

"We're having another set of twin cousins?" gasped Zukin and Hiroshi.

Ai nodded. That's when Zukin and Hiroshi fainted at the same time!

"Oh dear," said Ai. "I know how to wake them up."

Ai disappeared. Then she came back with two ice cubes and put one each in Zukin and Hiroshi's shirts. This caused their eyes to open with shock. And before Ai and all of you readers knew it…

"GYAAAA, COLD, COLD, COLD!" Zukin and Hiroshi screamed as they jumped up and ran around like crazy.

"Well that worked," said Ai.

Zukin and Hiroshi stopped. They noticed that Ai put the ice cubes in their shirts!

"Imouto," Zukin said, half-jokingly and half-scolding.

"Onee-chan," Hiroshi said at the same time with the same tone in his voice.

Later, the siblings were walking to Rocko's house. They went up to the front door and Ai knocked on it. A few moments later, Rocko opened it.

"Hey, you three," greeted Rocko. "Are you having a good Father's Day?"

"Yes," the three siblings said at the same time.

"Heffer and Filburt are here too," said Rocko. "Do you wanna come in?"

Zukin's eyes widened with excitement at the saying of "Heffer".

"Yes!" Zukin cheered, rushing in unexpectedly.

Zukin saw Heffer and Filburt on the couch. Before you know it, she rushed up to Heffer at high speed and hugged him, making him recoil.

"Zukin, you made me jump," said Heffer.

"I like making people jump," said Zukin.

"Me too," said Heffer, hugging Zukin back.

"Are you three guys having a good Father's Day?" asked Ai.

"Yes," the guys except Rocko replied.

"Actually, since I'm Australian, Father's Day is celebrated on the first Sunday in September in my country," said Rocko. "So since this year's 1997, I don't celebrate Father's Day until 7th September."

"I see," said Ai. "And I have good news for you. You know our aunt Suki?"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt nodded.

"Well, she just called me today," Ai explained. "She just went to her ultrasound yesterday."

"Do you know what the good news is?" asked Rocko.

"Her babies are doing fine," replied Ai.

"That's great, A-," Rocko began.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt became shocked at the same time the background music was interrupted by a record scratch.

_Did Ai just say babies?_ thought the guys. "Babies?"

"Yes, she's having twins!" Ai smiled.

"You three are having another set of twin cousins?" Rocko, Heffer and Filburt exclaimed.

Ai nodded. Then, this is what happened next: Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all fainted at the same time!

"Oh dear, I've never seen them faint at the same time before," said Ai.

Zukin suddenly thought of an idea.

"I know!" said Zukin. "I'll be the trio's one-time horrible substitute teacher, Mr. Iknup! Imouto, otouto, cover your ears!"

Ai and Hiroshi did as they were told. Then Zukin got out a headset microphone, turned it on, made sure it was set to the right voice for Mr. Iknup and put it on. Then she screamed in Mr. Iknup's really loud voice and I mean REALLY loud:

"_**ROCKO WALLABEE, HEFFER WOLFE AND FILBURT SHELLBACH! STOP BEING LAZY AND DO ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS OR I'LL WHIP YOUR HANDS REALLY HARD!**_" (I'm giving Wallabee as Rocko's last name since he didn't have one in the entire series)

The loud voice shook the entire house and shattered glass windows! And it also woke Rocko, Heffer and Filburt up quickly.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Rocko, Heffer and Filburt shouted, sitting up and saluting like soldiers.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt then started doing push-ups at the same time! Ai and Hiroshi had to stifle their laughter.

"Got you!" Zukin exclaimed with Mr. Iknup's voice.

Zukin realized she still had her headset on so she palm-smacked herself, took it off and said in her normal voice, "Got you!" before laughing.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt snapped out of their trance and realized that Zukin pretended to be Mr. Iknup!

"We thought you were Mr. Iknup, Zukin," said Rocko.

"I always wanted to speak in his voice when either or all of you faint!" Zukin giggled. "When me and Hiroshi fainted when we got the news that Suki was having twins, Ai put an ice cube each in our shirts!"

"I'm glad it didn't happen to us," said Rocko. "Anyway, congratulations on having another set of twin cousins."

"Arigato Rocko-chan," said Ai as she hugged Rocko, who hugged her back.

And that's when Heffer and Zukin hugged too. Suddenly, Hiroshi made this announcement:

"Attention! We have a turtle with broken glasses!"

Everyone looked. Filburt's glasses are indeed broken! Zukin then realized that she broke them when she used her headset microphone!

"Hehe, sorry Filburt-chan," Zukin chuckled, sweat-dropping with embarrassment.

Filburt broke the fourth wall by turning to the camera and shrugging with embarrassment at it.

**THE END**


End file.
